


Fantasy

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promise of "the man with the lion tattoo" is so big; how could Robin actually measure up to it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Enjoy!

Also, I've been swamped the past few weeks, & thus am behind on the show. The last I saw was the disappointing showdown between Zelena and Regina when Regina got thrown into the clocktower. (Seriously, all the good hits from that barely there, puffed up fight were in the preview.) Anyway, (la la la, I can't hear you) please don't mention any spoilers in comments. I'm hoping to catch up in the next couple days.

The vid is available for download at lightsweaving.weebly.com


End file.
